Tough Terms
by spooky-150201
Summary: Draco is careless with his magic and his parents try to teach him to appreciate his wizarding abilities by sending his to a muggle secondary school for six weeks. Will he thrive or will he fall? (Set in ootp but Harry doesn't know about the wizarding world)
1. Chapter 1

1

It was mid second week of the summer holidays and Draco was already bored out of his mind. Life at the manor was dull for a teenager so he typically lazed around practicing either mind numbing spells or flying around on his broomstick in the oversized garden.

On this particular day, he decided to grab the only remaining stuffed toy he had, which resembled something close to a dragon, and placed it on the mantle above their larger fireplace. Stepping to the other side of the room, Draco lifted his wand to point at the toy and murmured, "Petrificus Totalus" a burst of light shot out of his wand and hit the centre of the toy. Now that Draco knew his aim was accurate he shot "Confringo". Draco saw the light, almost in slow motion, travel from his wand directing slightly to the left, he thought a light draft in the room must have shook his hand for he was certain his aim was correct. But no. His curse hit right in the middle of his dear mother's favourite china vase, too precious to carry any flowers. A loud and overdrawn sound of shattering coursed through the room and Draco hoped, in his shocked state, it had not travelled throughout the manor.

"Draco" He heard his mother's deathly calm voice ring through his ears from the next room. "What was that?" Her voice was demanding and it made Draco shiver despite them being in separate rooms.

He did not reply and anyone who saw his face would think he just shat himself. Only seconds later the door opened and his mother glided in with the similar demeanour as that of a hawk.

Her eyes immediately flick towards the shattered vase and her mouth hangs open, an unusual gesture for the normally stiff face.

"Draco! What have you done!" These words sounded more as a threat than a question to Draco.

"I'm sorry, Mother." He mumbled. "I can try and fix it but-" He broke off, knowing it was hopeless. No amount of magic could put it back together any time soon.

"Just go to your room" It was clear that Narcissa was seething despite her usually emotionless features.

"I'm 15 years ol-"

"To. your. room." She spoke loudly and Draco obeyed, silently moping up to his cold bedroom on the second floor.

Draco lay in his bed with a worrying feeling lying at the pit of his stomach, if this was just a one time incident it wouldn't have been a problem but of course, Draco didn't learn his lesson the first five times he's broken valuable objects and bones while performing slightly destructive spells.

—

Around an hour later Lucius silently entered Draco's bedroom and stood in front of the bed where Draco had just sat up from. There was a slight pause before Lucius spoke, "Your mother and I are doubtful that you truly appreciate your magical abilities"

"What do you mea-"

"We've decided to enrol you in a muggle secondary school for a term" Lucius explained.

It took Draco a second to process this information but once he did, he was fuming.

"You-You can't do that!" He stood boldly face to face with his father.

Lucius leaned ever so slightly forward which made Draco cower and said bluntly "Oh, but I can. You'll be starting in a few days, I will buy your uniform tomorrow and it's not a boarding school so you'll be home everyday by 4:30pm in time for dinner". This was said in such a way that Draco knew it was final and there was no getting out of it yet he still argued "But what about wizarding studies?"

Lucius walked towards the door and was about to leave before turning his head, saying "Well that's the best part, You'll have a lot of homework to do after school and throughout christmas break to catch up". Then he left.

Draco flopped down onto his bed wondering why in merlin's name was this happening to him before realising how careless he really is with this magic use. Regardless, he still believed that this was an outrageous plan. What do they even study in muggle schools? This was going to be a joke, a mighty Malfoy stuck in a room of plebeian children. The again, he thought, it might not be that bad, he wouldn't even really need to pay attention seeing as he was sure nothing they'd study was actually significant to him or his future. It would be like a six week vacation! This thought lightened Draco's mood enough for him to fall asleep with ease.

—

The next day Draco was woken to his father placing a few items of clothing and a backpack full of stationary at his desk before looking at Draco "I assume you already know that you must not under any circumstances reveal the wizarding world to anyone-"

"Obviously" Draco interrupted.

"Don't talk back, boy! You are not to take your wand to school and you may have it only at home under supervised practice".

Draco gaped. "B-but what if I need it?" He pleaded.

"Everyone else there seems to survive without wands, I'm sure you can too" said Lucius and he once again exited Draco's bedroom leaving him pissed off and resentful. This was going to be a long six weeks.

—

Draco's first day of secondary school arrived, he woke at seven in the morning to a mocking sun beaming through the crack between his black curtains.

He stalked over to the small pile of clothing, picking each item up with his thumb and index finger to inspect there highly unprofessional style.

There was a plain white shirt, Black trousers made from cheap materials, black shoes which almost resembled trainers and a thin black, v neck jumper with a silver strip outlining the head hole.

Draco's face seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl that morning, even as his father handed him £5 for lunch and extra money to top up his oyster card which Lucius managed to steal from a random muggle yesterday.

Oyster cards were apparently cards that allowed teenagers under 17 to travel around London either for free or a lot cheaper depending on the means of transport. Draco was having to take the train each day to then walk an extra 10 minutes from the station to the school.

Draco picked up his obnoxious backpack and stormed out of the house without so much as a 'thank you' to his parents who seemed amused by the situation.

He followed each direction precisely to avoid getting lost before he'd even started. He managed to get to school with two minutes to spare before a loathsome bell rang throughout the school to call them into form.

The school was miniature compared to Hogwarts so it wasn't too hard for Draco the find the Headmaster's office.

The name on the door read 'Mr Ostan' and Draco knocked lightly before hearing a muffled 'yes' call out to him.

Draco pushed the door open and stepped into the tiny room to stand in front of the light wooden deck in which the grimacing Headmaster sat.

"Apparently I need a timetable?" Draco stated more than asked.

"Oh so you're the new boy?" Mr Ostan asked as he rummaged through messy draws to find an A4 sheet of white paper, not parchment, with a list of various room numbers, subjects and teacher's names.

Draco took the sheet of paper and turned to find his first lesson.

"No 'thank you'?" The headmaster asked with an accusatory air in his words.

"uh-Thank you, Professor."

Mr Ostan squinted his eyes in thought, "Professor.." He debated, "I like it."

Draco merely nodded confusedly and left to find his first lesson. Maths.

After a while of searching, Draco found the room labelled 'MA5' and entered to find a number of students lounging on the decks, standing or sitting in relaxed positions, talking loudly amongst themselves.

"Is 'e new?" he heard someone ask their friend to his left before he was approached by a perfectly curvy girl with a slightly darker complexion and a high ponytail. She appeared to be chewing gum as she spoke. "Alright?" She greeted, resting a hand on her prominent hip. Draco tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Where you from?" She continued, not understanding that Draco would rather be left alone.

"Further north" He replied, not wanting to give too much away not only to conceal his wizard home-life but also because he really doesn't want to talk to any of these people.

She nodded disappointedly murmuring "Right" without pronouncing the 't', this was almost enough to make Draco's hair curl.

He dismissed the girl by walking straight past her to search for an empty seat. As he walked further into the classroom, he heard a number of comments about his appearance and demeanour.

"He's actually kinda buff" One girl said, not-so-subtly to her friend though Draco had no clue what that meant as he spotted a seat at the far end of the middle row. As he was making his way over to the seat, a large boy approached very close to him and asked "D'you bleach your hair, mate?" to which Draco scowled and replied "No".

The intimidating boy grunted in an indifferent way before stepping aside, throwing a crumpled piece of paper next to the bin and resuming his previous convocation with his friends.

When Draco finally arrived at his seat, he turned to the boy next to him. He had messy black hair and circular glasses, Draco only noticed him for the fact that he didn't look as braindead as most other people in that room.

He tapped the boy's shoulder and once he turned around, held out his hand and said "Draco Malfoy, you look fairly decent.. though.." He wrinkled his nose with a snobbish air and looked to the ginger boy behind "I can't say the same for your friend".

"The fuck does that mean, mate?" The freckled boy was clearly offended and attempted to push out his chest.

"It means you've got holes in your jumper bigger than your brain.. Mate" Malfoy sneered.

"Hey, stop being a dickhead, alright?" The raven haired boy interjected, directing his comment at Draco.

Draco lowered his rejected hand, "What's your name?" He asked, less than politely.

"Harry" He replied sharply.

"Harry what?"

"Potter"

Draco froze. He'd heard all about that name. Everyone had. But it must be a coincidence. Why in merlin's name would the boy who lived be sitting here, surrounded by commoners in a muggle institution?

Then suddenly, like a reflex in his defensive state, Draco smirked, raised one eyebrow and said in a lowered voice, "How's your mum, Potter".

Harry was instantly standing, his chair screeching behind him, "The fuck d'you mean by that then?" He threatened.

Draco, suddenly feeling small again, stood too. Face to face with Harry and still smirking he folded his arms over his chest in what he made to look like a casual gesture was actually a defensive stance.

"Awe, do you miss her?" Draco cooed, feigning sympathy but he seemed to have forgotten that social rules are different here and he wasn't expecting the sudden blow he got to his jaw. His head swung back as there was a sudden uproar of excitement from the other students which now resembled the audience to a gladiator fight.

Draco was out of his depth, he knew it and so did everyone else. He didn't know how to fight and Harry didn't wait for Draco to respond before he kicked him in the chest, causing Draco to fall shamefully to the ground. Thankfully, before he could lose any more of his dignity, a teacher came in and everyone instantly sat down, including Harry not before he high-fived his redheaded friend.

"What's happened here?" The professor asked looking to Draco, half-curious, half-bored.

"'e fell, Sir" A girl from the back called and the teacher nodded, clearly unconvinced but willing to carry on as though he was.

Draco felt a surge of rage build inside him that these animals were siding with Potter and not him so he shouted "Professor, He hit me!" standing up and pointing to Harry.

A muscular boy from the other side of the room yelled "Snake!" and other girl in front of him gave him a black look and mumbled "He's a fuckin' rat, ya know"

Draco was beyond confused. They were clearly unable to be civilised and remain, in his eyes, no more than wild animals with opposing thumbs.

"Are you sure?" The teacher said warily, almost pleading Draco to take it back for his own sake.

Draco paused for a moment and replied, "No. I fell".

And he sat down once again with an aching jaw, sore ribs and a damaged ego.

He was only half an hour into the first day…


	2. Chapter 2

2

Three incredibly slow periods full of percentages, bad poetry and plant cells passed before lunch came and Draco was, for the first time in his life, really missing hogwarts. As he walking through the corridors he wondered what Crabbe and Goyle would be up to but this thought process was cut short by a girl to his right pointing in his direction and saying "Him?" to which her friend nodded, proud of that fact that she held todays gossip.

He sped up his walking when he noticed that she was approaching him but it was futile for he found himself being stopped in his tracks by her smirking face. She was an asian girl with a short skirt and glasses that sat in front of eyes lines with black and false eyelashes. Draco thought she was quite beautiful.

"Are you the one who got punched by Harry?" She asked curiously yet it sounded like an insult.

Draco merely gave her a suspicious look and began to walk passed her but, to his displeasure, she started walking with him. "I was just asking 'cause he's normally pretty quiet. You must have really pissed him off" she continued and Draco hummed sarcastically.

"I'm Pansy" She took his hand and shook it.

"Draco" He replied uninterested.

Before he knew it, they were outside on the greenery and Pansy was gesturing for him to sit down under a tree with her. He complied.

"Do you bleach your hair?" She asked, reaching up to run thin fingers through it.

Draco sighed and mummbled "yes" shamefully.

They began a light convocation on the uninteresting topic of his natural hair colour before Pansy asked "So what did you say to Harry to make him hit you?"

"How's you mum, Potter" He replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh.. You said it like that?" She asked confused.

"Well, with a bit more malice" He said.

Pansy paused for a moment before asking "Do you know about his parents?"

"Clearly" He responded yet Pansy continued to press the question "How? No one knows but me and his two close friends". Draco paused, unsure of what he was supposed to say, he couldn't reveal how he knew because Harry was somewhat of a myth from the wizarding world. Luckily though, he didn't have to respond as Pansy was speaking again. "I know what you are!" She said excitedly which only confused Draco. "You're a wizard." She whispered the last word.

"And how do you know that?" Draco asked accusingly.

"Because you clearly don't understand what's socially acceptable here and you speak like my siblings. Posh and that." She said before finishing with "I'm a squib." Disappointedly.

Draco simply nodded, unsure of what else to say. It was silent for a few moments until Pansy spoke once again "You don't taunt about dead relatives Draco" She said frowning before standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked guiltily.

"To speak to Harry, I'll be back in a second" She said with a reassuring smile.

Pansy walked across the greenery, approached Harry and tapped on his shoulder, distracting him from his light convocation with his two friends, Hermione and Ron.

He looked up at her warily before standing and stepping aside so they could converse in private.

"I heard what Draco said.. Are you okay?" She asked carefully.

Harry nodded dismissively sending her a consoling smile until his face turned into a frown and he questioned "How do you and him know about my parents?"

"Um..I just, kind of guessed. I'm not sure how he knows." She lied.

"oh, well..thanks" He said awkwardly.

Pansy slid her hand lightly down his right arm as she turned to walk back over and meet Draco.

To their irritation, the moment Pansy sat down next to Draco, the bell rang signalling that lunch was over.

Draco let Pansy direct him to his next class, business studies.

—

It was nearly a week later and Draco was walking through the hallway, Pansy wasn't in today. She was complaining of an upset stomach the previous day so he wasn't shocked when he wasn't greeted at the gate by her smiling face.

Pansy seemed to have ditched her friend to hang around with Draco which never failed to bring a smile to his face. She really was a sweet and caring girl though he got the impression that everyone else thought she was a bitch for whatever reason he didn't care to know.

He made his way to maths, his least favourite subject. The numbers and shapes on the page were like a foreign language to him and it was infuriating that everyone else knew what to do and he didn't.

Draco strode into the class room with his head down. After his first day, people hadn't taken too kindly to Draco. He was constantly hearing people talk about him, whether they be rumours or cruel opinions of his eyebrows.

Someone even tried to trip him up as he made his way to his seat on the other side of the classroom, Draco slowly looked up at the culprit and frowned.

He continued walking towards his seat frowning and slumped down in his chair.

He never thought this was how going to a muggle school would be. People at Hogwarts either respect or fear Draco, usually both. He thought that these people would be kissing his shoes by now, but no, they were mercilessly breaking him with whispers and dirty looks. The teacher was busy so they had a cover who hadn't even greeted them 'good morning' before she was dumping heavy textbooks on their desks and wrote 'Page 394' on the white board.

Draco lazily opened his textbook to the appropriate page to find questions on pythagorus theorem.

He let out a heavy sigh and drew out the first question to then stare aimlessly at it for about five minutes with no clue what it means let alone how to answer it.

"Struggling?" A smirking Harry murmured to him, resting a hand under his chin.

Draco scowled defensively, "Of course not"

"Well go on then" Harry gestured to Draco's paper with an amused glint in his eyes.

Draco briefly aimed his eyes at the paper and back at Harry, cursing himself for being so pathetic, but then Harry leaned over and slid Draco's piece of paper to that it laid in between them both. "To find the hypotenuse you basically have to square these two sides, add them and square root the answer which you can just do on a calculator." Harry explained and then when Draco frowned, he rolled his eyes, grabbed his pen and calculator and wrote down the working out.

Draco was beyond confused as to why on earth Harry was talking to him let alone helping him with maths problems.

Harry drew the working out for a couple more questions on Draco's page and handed it back saying "Just follow those for the rest."

Draco stared bewildered at Harry before muttering "Uh..Thanks".

The rest of the lesson moved relatively fast and Draco began to get the hang of the questions until the bell rang and it was time for break.

"I'll meet you outside" Ron said to Harry, who was still packing away his things despite almost all of the class having left and Draco felt the sudden urge to approach Harry.

He leaned, hesitantly so that he was somewhat in Harry's line of vision and cleared his throat.

"Um..I just wanted to apologise for what I said my first day"

"It's fine" Harry muttered and Draco found himself becoming more awkward by the second so he nodded appreciatively and left quickly.

Once he was out in the hallway, Draco wasn't sure where to go. He usually met Pansy outside on the grass and there was no way that he was going to sit on his own out there. He's already a target even when he's with Pansy.

After a couple minutes of wandering, he decided to go to the library upstairs.

It was small but cosy, there was rows of books and a line of five computers at the back. Draco thought it would be a good idea to catch up on homework to pass the time so he found a table and started to take out his science books when he noticed someone on a table a few feet away staring at him. She was the girl that Harry was sitting with when Pansy went over to talk to him.

She had a dark complexion, freckles and great bushy hair.

"Yes?" He practically spat and the girl, Hermione, he recalls her name to be, looked taken aback for second before wearing a harsh glare that could make Snape cower.

"Not with your boss today?" She stated more than asked.

"Pansy?" Draco replied.

"Yes, Pansy. She finally had enough of you?" Hermione asked.

"Fuck off, she's ill." He muttered before looking down at his work but Hermione's expression changed into a frown of concern "Oh, Is she okay? Tell her I said 'get well soon'" She said quickly.

"..Uh, yeah sure" Draco murmured, still not looking away from his work though he wasn't concentrating one bit.

Around five minutes went by and Draco had only written a sentence on mitosis before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as it was hit, he then heard a dark chuckle behind him from someone he didn't even know.

Draco looked up slightly from his page and clenched his jaw, typically at Hogwarts he would have hexed them into next week but here he felt small. Defenceless and scared.

He flicked his eyes quickly to Hermione who was looking at him with a hint of sympathy

"What you gonna do 'bout it?" The boy taunted from behind Draco, he then leaned down close to his ear and lowered his voice "mhmm? I can't hear you."

"Nothing" Draco whispered looking down. He'd never hated himself more than in that moment. He was afraid. Everyone could see it even when he was with Pansy and it was humiliating.

"That's what I thought" The boy spat and grabbed a handful of Draco's hair, pulling his head back and chuckling again.

"Please" Draco whispered desperately for him to stop. People had started to turn their heads to watch what was happening and the boy shoved Draco's head forward before striding proudly out of the library laughing with his friends. Draco even noticed a few random people chuckling to themselves while picking out books.

Draco picked up is pen again with one hand and place the other to his forehead, covering his eyes which had irritatingly began to water without permission. Not even ten seconds later, Draco felt a soft hand on his back and he cursed himself silently for jumping. He turned his head to find Hermione sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked kindly and Draco looked away.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He dismissed.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione's voice was soft and made Draco want to curl up into her but he managed to remain in his deathly still position.

"No!" He all but shouted in the quiet library and her hand instantly left his back. He missed the comfort.

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything." She whispered before going back over to her table and carrying on with her work.

Draco spent the rest of his break wishing he was either back at Hogwarts or that Pansy was with him, making jokes about bad hair extensions.

—

Draco's next lessons did nothing to lift his spirits.

A girl purposely flicked his pen off the desk and when he reached down to pick it up a boy called Mike stepped on his bony fingers causing Draco to almost cry out in pain though the little pride he had left kept his mouth shut.

And in the next lesson a girl called Alice turned to him curiously, eyed him up and said "You know you're really skinny." to which Draco replied with a sarcastic nod but Alice continued "No, like, you're freakishly skinny. It's kinda disgusting." Then she proceeded to jab at his side, "I can feel your ribs! No girls like skinny boys."

By lunch, Draco found himself in an empty bathroom on the second flaw near the library, inspecting himself in one of the mirrors above a sink.

Suddenly, everything that's happened in the past week hit him. His poor ability to truly defend himself. His harsh demeanour which seems to drive people away. How he went from being the most respected in his year to being seen as dirt by muggles. He hated himself for being so scared, so lost. Tears began to run down his pink tinted cheeks and fall into the sink. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to be untouchable. He thought he was above these people but they all seem to be stepping all over him and it hurts. It hurts that there is no one to defend him here. Even Pansy can't stop them, they're both outcasts. He thought back to his parents and how disappointed they'd be if they saw him. Leaning over a dirty sink, messy hair and tears pouring down his face. He'd only been there a week and he was already losing himself.

"Draco?" He heard from behind him. He spun around quickly, locking his eyes with none other that Harry Potter.

Draco all but ran past Harry, bumping shoulders harshly though he didn't get very far until he felt a soft yet firm hand clasp around his thin wrist and his grey eyes, once again, met determined yet concerned green ones.

Harry looked at him expectantly as if he was hoping Draco would reveal all but Draco just stared back at him with the harshest look he could muster in his pathetic state.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked after a while, his hand still wrapped around Draco's wrist.

"I wasn't" Draco replied quickly though it was obvious from his puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks that he was.

All of a sudden, Harry raised his free hand and ran the pad of his thumb under Draco's left eye and Draco leaned softly into the touch, craving any comfort he could get.

The tears began to flow again as Draco closed his eyes and Harry released the hand on Draco's wrist to wrap it around the rest of Draco and hold him.

Both Harry's and Draco's responses were unexpected but they ignored whatever was telling them it was wrong and stood there as Draco silently shook and cried into Harry's shoulder.

Eventually, Draco stilled and Harry carefully released him. "You good?" He asked quietly.

"I'm good" Draco smiled, though Harry could tell it was false.

Despite this, Harry nodded and the bell sounded. Lunch was over.

Draco had two lessons left. He could survive that, couldn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next day, once Draco had gotten ready for another day of school, debated telling his father that he possibly knew one of the most famous wizards of their time but kind of liked holding the secret. Plus, Harry didn't seem to have any knowledge of the wizarding world and it would definitely be a struggle to enter this late. Harry seemed comfortable where he was, though Draco failed to see why.

He decided against telling anyone just yet instead he opted to grab £5 from the dark counter and left.

When Draco arrived at school he was relieved to see Pansy smiling to him at the gate. She hugged him once he reached her.

"Don't touch me, you still look sick" He complained with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Shut up. Do I really look that bad?" She whispered but Draco waved a dismissive hand and said "You look fine." Though Pansy seemed unconvinced they still strolled into the building and chattered casually towards their first lesson. English.

English was Draco's favourite subject as he already knew everything he needed to pass it whereas in science, maths and history he was completely lost due to his lack of secondary muggle education.

He debated telling Pansy about what had happened yesterday at lunch with Harry but once again decided against it as she'd probably just make fun of him anyway.

Pansy and Draco sit together at the back of the class and basically just fuck around play-fighting, giggling and annoying everyone else.

Pansy groaned and whined, "I started my period this morning please kill me." before resting her forehead on the cool table.

"That's, like, really great Pans but I need to finished this paragraph before Mr Richard kills me." Draco replied, not even phased by her bluntness. She just groaned again and continued with her work.

Break came thankfully quickly and Draco's head was resting on Pansy's lap as she stroked his hair while reading 'Purple Hibiscus'. Today was a good day, Draco thought as he lay blissfully under the shade of the tree. The weather was hot but the small breeze made it enjoyable.

He opened his eyes slightly and rolled his head so that his cheek rested on Pansy's thigh and looked about the greenery, observing the students it occupies. There were a lot of people out today due to the weather and some were eating, others were just chatting to friends.

Then Draco's eyes met Harry's who flushed slightly when he realised he'd been caught but Draco smiled shyly at him anyway. Soon, though he was disrupted by a girl walking past who kicked Pansy's outstretched feet with intent causing Draco's head to wobble slightly and his eyes drifted up to see who it was.

"Hey!" Pansy called to them, standing in the process, "Watch where the fuck you're going."

The girl, who had platinum blonde hair and bright pink lipstick, turned around with a screwed up nose and replied "Watch you're whore mouth next time you try talking to my brother, bitch."

Pansy flushed bright red but spat "Go fuck yourself, Ashley" Pansy waved a dismissive hand and went to sit back down until she found Ashley's hand wrapped firmly around a clump of her hair.

"The fuck!" Pansy screamed indignantly before reaching up to pull the other girl's hair and dragged her orange head to the ground before backhanding the foundation off of her cheek.

The girl stood quickly holding her cheek, looking scandalised.

Suddenly, Hermione ran over raised her hands gently to cup Pansy's jaw. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"Uh..yeah I'm fine thank you." Pansy replied.

Hermione quickly dropped her hands feeling slightly foolish in front of everyone.

"Do-do you wanna maybe go get coffee after school?" She stuttered, contradictory to her usually sure self.

Pansy smiled kindly, "I'd love to." She answered and Hermione expression turned into a relieved one before she waved and retreated back over to Harry and Ron who seemed to be amused by the display.

The small crowd soon disappeared and Draco poked Pansy's cheek, "Someone has a crush" He cooed and she couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across her beautiful features. "Shut up, dick'ead" She mumbled and Draco let out a soft 'awe' at Pansy's reddened cheeks.

"You throw a mean slap, remind me never to get on the wrong side of you" He said after a while. Pansy just looked proud of herself and winked.

The rest of the day past and only two people had purposely rammed their shoulders into Draco while passing.

—

The next day was Friday and Draco had arrived at school a little bit early so he decided to sit in the library until first period started. As he was making his way to a table at the back of the room he noticed two figures in one of the small book isles.

It was Pansy with one arm wrapped around none other than Hermione Granger and the other hand tangled in the girl's hair. Their lips were locked together in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Draco wasn't sure what happened on their little coffee date yesterday but he hadn't expected this so soon. He merely smirked impressed and cleared his throat leaning against the book shelf casually.

Hermione and Pansy jumped apart looking scared for a moment before Pansy's expression fell into a bored one. "Morning" Draco drawled, amused.

Pansy's lips twitched upwards though Hermione still looked wary. "Fuck off Malfoy"

"Harsh words, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't" He hummed as he spun on his heels and continued walking down to the end of the library to sit at the back and draw stick men until the first bell rang.

Draco's first lesson was history and he entered the classroom to find someone sitting in his chair at the back.

He strolled over and said politely, "Sorry but this isn't your seat."

The dark boy look up solemnly "Too bad, I'm here now" He said and stared forward, bored.

"Get out of my seat." Draco ordered, losing his patience.

"Yeah? the fuck are you gonna do?" The boy asked and they both knew that Draco would do nothing. He stood up so that he was face to face with Draco and stared at him intimidatingly, Draco sunk slightly under the pressure.

"Blaise, just move alright." A familiar voice called from the front of the classroom. Both Blaise and Draco turned they heads to see Harry making his way to his own seat with his hands in his pockets.

"Since when did you defend Draco, huh?" Blaise called, an accusatory edge to his voice but Harry didn't even look at him "I'm not, just want to start the lesson without your pathetic bickering." He countered casually.

Blaise shot Draco a threatening scowl before he walked straight past him to his usual chair.

—

After break, Draco had a double period of maths.

The first lesson was nearly over and he still hadn't grasped the concept of trigonometry so instead he sat doodling various pointless characters he'd made up on the back of his hand.

He noticed Harry rest his left arm on the desk and he wouldn't have thought twice about it if it wasn't for the blue / yellow stain on his wrists.

His breathing hitched as he saw obvious finger print bruises painted onto the pale skin.

Without his own permission, Draco found his hand inching towards the marks on Harry and he lightly brushed his pinkie over them. For a second He thought Harry had stopped breathing but it took a few seconds for Harry to pull his hand back and give Draco an alarmed look.

"What happened?" Draco asked so softly he was shocked that Harry even heard him

"Nothing" Harry replied but the crack in his voice told Draco that he knew otherwise.

"Why you talking to Draco?" Ron sneered and Harry stammered for a few seconds before attempting to concentrate on his work and Draco pulled his hand back and placed it under his chin to then look blankly down at his paper wondering if he should demand an explanation or just leave it be. Maybe he'd ask Pansy for advice, but then again, could he trust her not to blab?

Draco hardly completed any work that lesson and the mostly empty page suggested that Harry hadn't either. Once everyone was packing up Draco murmured "Can I talk to you?" into Harry's hear.

Harry refused to look him in the eye, "I'm uh kind of busy" he dismissed.

"I want to talk to you." Draco's voice was final and it was no longer a matter of whether Harry agreed or not so he nodded solemnly, slung his bag over his shoulder and gestured for Draco to follow him.

They made their way to a deserted corner in silence and stood with little space between them.

Draco towered over Harry and this made him regret agreeing.

"What happened?" Draco asked trying to be soft.

"I told you. Nothing" Harry seemed to be gaining confidence by the second somehow.

"Don't lie." He said firmly. His patience wearing thin but Harry leaned forward threateningly

"Stay out of my fucking business, Malfoy" His voice was deathly low and he then stormed past Draco, bumping shoulders.

He was surprised by the quick flash of hurt he felt before his irritation rose and he quickly caught up with Harry, grabbing his wrist with one hand a pushing Harry into the wall with the other. Harry gasped in pain and retracted his arm. "You're going to tell me. Now" Draco pressed forcefully and tighten his grip on Harry's shoulder.

Harry paused, his mouth opening and closing dumbly until Draco's eyes softened, "Who hurt you?" He whispered and soon Harry's eyes had glazed over and a tear escaped his scared green eyes.

Draco briefly dropped the question and wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight embrace. "It's okay" He whispered into Harry's neck. "We seemed to have switched roles" Draco said making his thoughts heard.

"You can go, if you want. I'm sure Pansy's waiting" Harry muttered still gripping Draco's jumper.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked and Harry paused before lifting his head up to met Draco's grey eyes and searched his face.

Draco's body seemed to have a habit of doing things without thinking and he leaned his head down to brush his lips over Harry's, almost asking for permission which was granted by Harry lifting his chin and pressing their lips softly together. Draco pressed his tongue briefly into Harry's mouth, trying desperately to memorise the feeling of belonging before he pulled back and they stood starring unsure at each other. Harry's breath was fanning his face and he never wanted to leave but despite this, he breathed "Come to mine after school?" without thinking.

Harry paused, he knew he had things to do but the proximity between him and Draco was affecting his thinking and he nodded lightly.

—


	4. Chapter 4

_**There's underage smut in this for anyone that feels uncomfortable with that.**_

For the remainder of the day Draco had been wondering what him and Harry were to even do at his house. Would they sit in his oversized room talking about the weather or would they sit in an awkward silence? He concluded it would probably be the latter so when the final bell rang, after Draco's double period of physics, he found himself panicking as he shoved his books in his backpack and made his way to wait outside the gate for Harry.

Five minutes past and he was beginning to worry that Harry had changed his mind and gone home without Draco seeing until he saw a mess of black hair behind a group of four giggling girls.

"Sorry you had to wait, Mr East kept me behind." Harry said shyly as he reached Draco and they began to walk towards the train station down the road.

"It's fine. What did he want?" He asked, trying to make casual convocation.

"I'm failing chemistry" Harry replied with a humourless chuckle.

"I'm failing just about everything so at least you're not me" Draco said with a light smile which Harry returned.

"So why did you randomly join our school half way through the year?" He asked curiously and Draco paused, unsure of what to say.

"I uh.. moved house." He said finally, finding it strangely hard to lie to the boy beside him. They were about a minute away from the station when they heard the train pulling in to the platform so Draco grabbed Harry's rough hand and began to run, dragging Harry with him. "Quickly" He cried despite the fact that Harry was now overtaking him. They reached the train just in time and sat down giggling to each other as Harry made fun of the way Draco's breathing was laboured from their short sprint.

They both remained fairly nonchalant as they spoke easily while making their journey back to Draco's house and once they'd arrived Harry stood stunned at the gates. "You live here?" He said questionably and Draco nodded quite proudly before gesturing for Harry to follow him inside.

"Draco?" They heard Narcissa call from the living room.

"Hello, Mother. I hope it's okay that I brought a friend." He replied and within seconds, both Lucius and Narcissa appeared in front of them.

"I'd rather you ask me first Draco but of course I'll allow this young gentleman in." Lucius greeted with a slightly disapproving expression as he eyed up the home-made thumb holes in Harry's small jumper.

"Would you like a drink, Dear?" Narcissa offered pleasantly but Harry replied "No thank you, Mrs Malfoy" before Draco interrupted,

"If it's okay, Mother, I think we'll just go straight up to my room." Draco said politely, however, his Mother frowned.

"Well, may I at least ask your name boy?" She directed kindly to Harry.

"Harry, Miss. Harry Potter." He said clearly and Narcissa's eyes went wide and the smile faded from her face.

"We'll be going upstairs now" Draco said firmly, giving his Mother a look that hopefully told her that he'd explain later.

As him and Harry made their way into Draco's room and sat on his queen sized bed, Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Why did your mum look at me funny when I told her my name? You did too!" He said accusingly and Draco went silent for a moment, contemplating how to answer this question.

"Are you happy, Harry?" Draco asked seriously. He knew that telling Harry who he really was would turn his life upside down and didn't want to do that if he was content with the life he has now. Harry looked confused for a second. "Why?" He replied.

"Answer the question. Are you happy?" Draco said firmly but kindly and Harry's face stiffened. "Depends" He looked down as if his fingers were the most interesting thing in the world before continuing, "I'm happy at school but outside of school.. not so much" He mumbled.

"Why's that?" Draco questioned carefully and waited silent for a reply.

"I live with my uncle, aunt and cousin.. They treat me like shit" He started, eyes already glazing over as he refused to look up, "I lived in a godforsaken cupboard for over ten years of my life! They're constantly taking digs at me, telling me I'm unwanted. I have to do their laundry, cooking, cleaning. It's ridiculous!" He ranted, voice cracking slightly and Draco lightly ran his thumb over Harry's knee.

"Harry" Draco paused. "How did your parents die?" He asked, trying to get an insight as to how much he knows.

"Car crash" Harry whispered, a tear hitting the sheets.

Draco sighed, "I'm going to tell you how they really died." he said delicately and Harry's eyes shot up to meet Draco's almost defensively.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's been kept from you for whatever reason but.. from where I come from. You're quite famous. Some doubt you even exist, I know I did before I met you." He explained briefly and waiting for Harry to nod faintly, encouraging him to continue. "I'll first explain that..You're a wizard and so am i."

"You're having me on" Harry accused and Draco placed his hand over his leg, asking for a chance to elaborate.

"Listen!" He said, grabbing his wand from his bedside table. "Some people can do magic. Hasn't anything ever happened to you that you simply can't explain?" He tried desperately.

Harry still looked terribly doubtful so Draco pointed his wand at the scattered pages that lay on his floor. He muttered a spell and the papers immediately began the arrange themselves. Harry crawled back slightly, his eyes going incredibly wide.

"You're a wizard, Harry" He pressed. "And so were your parents!"

Harry was looking at him cautiously but Draco decided to ignore it and continued anyway. "There was a powerful wizard. So evil that we mustn't say his name. He came to your house one night and murdered you parents before he tried to kill you. No one knows why, but you didn't die once he cast the killing curse on you that's how you got that scar on your forehead!" He explained and Harry, instinctively, reached up to trace his fingers over the lightening bolt scar. "Then you were brought to live with your closest relatives. Hadn't you ever wondered why your house was left in ruins?"

"I..I didn't know anything about my old house." Harry muttered, confusion poisoning his words.

"I could take you there, show you for yourself. You must believe me, Harry. I'm telling the truth." Draco pleaded and Harry remained silent for a few moments, his brows furrowed in thought, clearly piecing everything together and in one moment, he saw acceptance flash across the boy's features.

"I believe you." He whispered so quietly it was hard for Draco to hear.

"Why would my uncle and aunt keep this from me?" He asked, hoping Draco would know.

Draco shrugged helplessly, "Didn't want the hassle, maybe" He replied and Harry nodded disappointed before going to get up from the bed. "I should probably go now-" He started but Draco leapt up and grabbed Harry's wrist for him to then let go quickly once Harry gasped in pain. "Please, stay.. for a bit longer?" He pressed.

Harry paused shortly, considering his options until he replied "Okay fine. Not too long though."

They stood awkwardly for few seconds and Draco, once again, had the sudden urge to close the gap between them and lean shamelessly down to met Harry's kind lips. He briefly sucked on the boy's lower lip before Harry's mind caught up with him and he responded eagerly.

Draco's hands snaked around Harry, one resting on the small of his back and the other holding the back of Harry's neck, keeping him in place and their tongues danced messily yet passionately. Meanwhile Harry's hands were slowly exploring Draco's torso over his shirt until they reached the hem of his trousers, running his fingers along them lightly brushing Draco's hips as he does this. Then slightly more boldly, Harry's fingers dropped to the buttons of his black trousers and after Draco didn't protest murmured "Are you sure?" to which Draco breathed "Yes" in reply and continued to explore the inside of Harry's warm mouth.

Unsure fingers popped open the buttons to pushed down Draco's trousers and boxers before he reached down to grab his member, not too firmly but not too carefully either.

Draco closed his eyes as he felt Harry's lips kiss along his sharp jaw and down to his neck, sucking desperately at the pale skin. Before he knew it Draco was being pushed back into the cool wall which contrasted nicely to the overpowering heat between him and Harry. He felt the hand around his length increase in pressure and speed slightly which had his mouth hung open and his breathing uneven. Harry's tongue slid along Draco's prominent collarbones and he kept kissing lower and lower down Draco's torso until his knees met the ground. Draco opened his grey eyes to take in the beautiful scene of harry looking up at him innocently through thick lashes as his tongue slid out of his swollen red lips to lick a strip up Draco's shaft and wrapped his lips around the tip to then run his tongue across the slit before swallowing him whole. Draco was already close so it didn't take long for him to be coming in Harry's mouth, making all sorts of noises to be embarrassed about but Draco's moaning only encouraged Harry and, like an expert, he swallowed it all selflessly.

Slowly, Harry rose to his feet and gave Draco a lingering kiss where he could taste his own cum in Harry's mouth but he didn't mind one bit.

"Fuck" Draco said, impressed once they broke apart.

"Fuck indeed" Harry replied smiling before continuing, "but I really should go now" frowning.

"Will you be okay?" Draco asked carefully, looking into Harry's eyes intensely and Harry nodded.

"I'll be fine" He replied with a reassuring smile before slinging his bag over his shoulder and exiting the room quietly.

Draco heard a faint "Thank you for letting me come over Mr and Mrs Malfoy" and the door shutting loudly.


End file.
